


Soul Wristmate

by TakboGoyo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakboGoyo/pseuds/TakboGoyo
Summary: What if the words written on your wrist was the first thing your fated one would say to you?





	Soul Wristmate

Joven always hated the writing on his wrist.  
There it is again, he thought. Every time he washed and bandaged his wounded hand, he always caught a glimpse of the writing on his wrist and it always brought out the bitter taste in his mouth.  
“Vicente Enriquez, Taga Bulacan”  
His soulmate's name.  
“Why hasn't he shown up yet?” Joven whispered to himself “It could have been any day now but why was he taking so long?”  
He scrubbed his wrist harshly, slowly willing the person to appear in front of him. Fighting back the tears threatening to spill, he opened his eyes and the writing was still there, shining on his wrist as always as if it was mocking him for some reason.  
Joven never understood why this was written on his wrist. Was it some kind of joke or was destiny playing around? His parents always told him that this was the first thing his soulmate would tell him and they were always hopeful for his future. He knew that they always talked in the dead of the night in their room, worried for Joven and who wouldn’t be? Their son was nineteen and no soulmate of his appeared. They worried that his soulmate could be missing or worse, dead due to the ongoing war. He knew that he was out there but he was slowly losing hope that he would arrive.  
Slowly dabbing his hand dry, he unrolled a fresh bandage. He caught a glimpse of the writing and felt a pang of pain in his chest. He thought of all the days he patiently waited. He passed by couples in the park near his home and felt a pang of jealousy knowing that they were together and he still hasn't met his soulmate. Why must fate be so cruel to him?  
He felt tears spilling all over his face, bringing him back to the present. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry anymore, I won’t cry anymore” he said aloud as he secured his bandage and wiped the tears with his sleeve.  
Brushing himself clean, he stood up and slowly walked up the stairs to the General’s office. He heard his Uncle Miguel speaking to somebody. Must be somebody of importance, he thought to himself.  
Pushing aside the cloth door, he saw his uncle on the wooden chair, his back to somebody standing by the window. The man was wearing a high ranking officer’s uniform. He stood at attention as if a lion relaxing himself before pouncing on his prey. Elegant and strong muscles caught Joven’s eyes and he felt power emanating from this man.  
“Joven, finally you came out of your room. Took you long enough, we will be working for General Del Pilar for three months. You better start writing to your father and mother about this.”  
Joven, feeling a blush on his face for he was staring shamefully at this man, turned towards his uncle and nodded “Ill fix my room uncle and I’ll write to them.”  
He turned his attention back to the mysterious man and was immediately caught off guard. The man was staring at him and he could finally see his face clearly since entering the room. He was young and a man who carried himself greatly. His eyes immediately locked onto the other’s eyes and he never seen eyes like his. It was common but he could feel the man’s soul calling out to him as if it knew him. Why was this feeling so familiar? He felt a deep stirring in his stomach and he felt so light headed staring at him.  
The man, as if breaking from the spell they were both in, approached Joven. He could see now that remnant of battle on his face, the constant alertness and battle ready movement of his body. It was strangely elegant yet it felt powerful.  
The man, stopping a few feet from him, parted his lips slowly and Joven felt his world turn upside down.  
“Vicente Enriquez, Taga Bulacan.”


End file.
